Acoustic echo is a common problem in full duplex audio systems, such as audio conferencing or videoconferencing systems. Acoustic echo occurs when the far-end speech sent over a network comes out from the near-end loudspeaker, feeds back into a nearby microphone, and then travels back to the originating site. Talkers at the far-end location can hear their own voices coming back slightly after they have just spoken, which is undesirable. To attempt to reduce this type of echo, audio systems can use various acoustic echo cancellation techniques. However, none of the existing solutions are wholly satisfactory.